Si, solo una amiga
by Shion1479
Summary: Este es un fic dedicado a Estelaluna, espero y le guste


**Hola a todos chavos/as de Fanfiction, aquí su servilleta… bueno, lo que queda de ella, Shion Reiser, con otro pequeño fic luego de mi crisis psicológica por falta de información internauta. =|**

**Todos: =|**

**Yo: jeje bueno, este fic se lo dedico a otra de mis escritoras favoritas a la que considero una excelente persona y una muy talentosa chava que me cae de poca, esta va pa:**

"_**Estelaluna**_**"**

**Espero y te guste el fic amiga mía. =)**

**Os dejo de molestar y venga el fic.**

**XxXxXxXxX**

"**Si, solo una amiga"**

**XxXxXxXxX**

_¡Alice! ¡Alice, espera! –_

_¿Shun? ¿Qué ocurre? –_

_Necesito un concejo tuyo… Veras, me gusta una chica pero no sé cómo dárselo a entender… pues no estoy seguro de que sienta lo mismo por mi –_

_**Claro, un consejo, por supuesto, es lo único que necesitas de mí… ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel conmigo? Solo me deja ser la mejor amiga del chavo al que más amo sobre la faz de la tierra, sí, yo soy Alice Gehabich y hago este insignificante papel en la vida de Shun Kazami, él es el chavo más bueno, tierno, compresivo y guapo que existe o al menos, así es conmigo pero, lastimosamente, él solo tiene ojos para otras, cualquiera menos para mí pero ¿Qué otra cosa puedo esperar del chico más cool de toda la prepa, ah? ¿Qué se fije en mi, que soy una nerd, una "X" en su vida? Si que soy ilusa.**_

_Ah… ok, dime ¿quién es la afortunada? –_

_Eso no importa, el punto es que… la amo pero las posibilidades de que ella sienta lo mismos son muy escasas –_

_¿Pero qué dices? Shun, créeme, no hay chica que se te resista, eres el más guapo de toda la prepa –_

_Lo dices porque eres mi mejor amiga –_

_**Si, tu mejor amiga, solo eso… ¿Cuántas chicas corremos la misma suerte, ah? Me imagino que muchas, estamos enamoradas de un chavo que solo nos ve como una amiga, es triste ¿no?**_

_**No, no es triste, es estúpido, yo soy una estúpida por creer que siendo amiga suya podría ganarme su corazón, gran error, lo único que veo haber logrado es que me tome afecto… pero afecto que siente uno hacia un hermano o hermana… Me siento una inútil al no tener las agallas para decirle lo que siento por él… Tengo miedo… Miedo a su rechazo…**_

_No, no lo digo porque que sea amiga tuya, solo digo la verdad –_

_Espero que la chica que me gusta piense lo mismo… Dime ¿qué regalo te gustaría que te regale el chico del que gustas? –_

_Ah… no sé… tal vez… unas flores o bombones, sería muy bonito –_

_¡Súper! Gracias Alice, eres la mejor… ¡Adiós! –_

_**Si, adiós… (Suspiro)… ¿Por qué le dije eso? ¿Por qué mejor no le dije unas tarántulas y un montón de cucarachas? Sí, eso hubiera estado mejor… ay ahora si me lo quitaron… y para siempre.**_

_**Pero, a fin de cuentas, supongo que hice bien, él estará feliz… al igual que ella… ¿Por qué yo, ah? ¿Por qué?...**_

_(Empezó a vibrar su celular, era un sms, lo revisa)_

"Quiero que mañana vayas al gimnasio del colegio, te presentare a la chica"

Shun K.

_**Súper… nótese el sarcasmo por favor… pero iré, aunque se me rompa el corazón en 1000000 pedacitos voy a ir.**_

_(A la mañana siguiente, Alice va al gimnasio escolar y al entrar, se topa con un salón totalmente adornado, con flores de distintas clases por todas partes y tres cajas de finos bombones dentro de un corazón dibujado con suaves pétalos de rosas en el suelo, la chica quedo boquiabierta, todo aquello era muy hermoso)_

_**Esto… ¡es hermoso!... y pensar que esto es para la chica a la que quiere Shun…**_

_Sé lo que piensas Alice… –_

_(Le dijo el muchacho por detrás y la joven se dio vuelta)_

_Todo esto es para ti –_

_¿Qué? –_

_Si, Alice, esa chica de la que te hable… eras tú –_

_Shun… –_

_Te amo, Alice –_

_(Alice no lo podía creer, lo que más había anhelado durante varios años por fin era suyo; lo abrazó)_

_Yo también, Shun –_

_**Si, esta fue mi historia, supongo que se las voy a resumir:**_

_**Era mi amigo y lo amaba**_

_**Era mi amigo y me gustaba**_

_**Pero cuando de sus amores me hablaba **_

_**Muy triste lo escuchaba…**_

_**Hasta que un día**_

_**Junto sus manos con las mías **_

_**Y me dijo:**_

_**Era de ti de quien yo hablaba…**_

_**Y vivimos felices para siempre… **_

_**Fin**_

_*****__Ya parezco cuentacuentos -.-"__*****_

**Espero y os haya gustado**

**Déjenme un review xfa =)**

**ll **

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**ll**

**V**


End file.
